


Until I Find You

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Businessman Levi, M/M, Multiple Lives, Reincarnation, Rich Levi, Smut, Soulmates, Top Levi, artist Eren, ereri, mention of past lives, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren remembered everything from his time fighting the Titans. Every shift, every battle, and every moment he spent with the love of his life, Levi. Many lives later, Eren is trying to successfully navigate the world as a college student, again, still searching for the man he loves and who he dare call his soulmate. He's on the verge of giving up after so many disappointing lives he's lived, but this time around he receives a wonderful surprise that makes up for all of those years he spent searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ereri secret santa project for gimmecuddlesheichou! I hope you and anyone else reading it really enjoys it! I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm always a sucker for artist Eren. Feel free to leave comments below and let me know what you think of it and you can find me on tumblr as my-one-love-is-music!
> 
> ~MOLIM

_There was blood. So much blood. Eren’s hands trembled. He’d never seen so much blood in all of his life. Eren was shaking. The titans had come and it was a massacre. Eren had never seen anything else like it._

  
_“Levi! Levi where are you?” He called. He needed to find him. He couldn’t leave it like this. He heard a scream off to his right._

  
_“Bastards! Every last one of you!” It was Levi! Eren struggled to his feet and began limping towards Levi who was using every last bit of strength he had to fight off the monsters._

  
_“Levi!” Levi whirled around, his eyes widening._

  
_“Eren!” Levi shouted, panicked. “Behind you!”_

  
_Eren whirled around in time to see a titan looming over him, its smile looking incredibly pleased if it wasn’t so inhuman. Before he could react, he was being pushed out of the way. Eren hit the ground hard, but pulled himself back around to see the mouth that had been aiming for him grab Levi instead. Levi screamed in pain, blood dripping from between the Titan's teeth.  
_

  
_“No. NO!” Eren screamed rushing for Levi’s outstretched hand._

  
_“Eren.” Levi said gently. “Don’t cry, Eren.”_

  
_Eren hiccupped and sunk to his knees, Levi becoming further and further out of reach. “Levi.” He whimpered._

  
_“I’ll find you. I promise, Eren. I’ll find you no matter what. No matter how long it takes!”_

  
_The titan tilted its head up, making to swallow Levi when-_

  
Eren bolted upright in bed, arm outstretched, and chest heaving. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Eren covered his mouth with his hand and choked out a sob. This wasn’t the first time that Eren had dreamed of Levi. He missed him so much. Not many people remembered their past lives, and Eren was unfortunate enough to remember them all. So many years spent searching for Levi only to come up empty handed.

  
Eren looked around his room. There was art supplies everywhere. Canvases, paints, brushes, easels, the whole nine yards. This time around he was an artist. He loved painting and used it to help fill all of the lonely nights he spent remembering Levi. The first and last love of his many lives. Eren looked at the clock. 3:30 am. He brushed off the tears as best he could and curled up on his side. Eren wrapped his arms tightly around himself, trying to keep all of the broken pieces from falling apart.

  
Eren fell into a fitfull and dreamless sleep, only waking a few hours later when his alarm went off at 7am. He shut it off and crawled out of bed, his body feeling heavy with sadness. In a daze, Eren got dressed in jeans and an old Nirvana tee. He grabbed his bag and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Mikasa was already there like usual. She, Eren and Armin all got an apartment together for college. Eren dropped his bag by the door and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

  
“You dreamed about him again, didn’t you?” Mikasa asked softly.

  
“More like a nightmare.” He responded, tightening his grip on the mug.

  
“You’re going to find him. I know you will.”

  
“When?!” Eren snapped, exasperated. “I’ve spent so many years looking and haven’t been able to find him yet. What if he doesn’t remember? What if everything that I’m doing is completely pointless?” Eren felt the tears well up. He forced them back down. He wasn’t going to cry this morning, he _wasn’t._

  
“He’ll remember. Armin and I both remembered. You’re going to find him Eren. I guarantee it. He’s probably looking just as hard as you are.”

  
Eren sagged onto a bar stool and didn’t say anything. He quietly drank his coffee, no longer in the mood for breakfast. “I’m going to head out a little early. There’s an art project that I want to touch up a bit.” Mikasa nodded. Eren gulped down the rest of his coffee and placed the mug in the sink.

  
Eren grabbed his bag and practically ran out of their apartment complex. He felt like he was being crushed and it was a little difficult to breathe. When he burst through the lobby doors, Eren immediately relaxed. Being outside was always calming. Eren suspected it had something to do with his first life in a world overrun by titans.

  
He headed for the art building. It wasn’t too far of a walk, the trio had been lucky enough to find housing on the edge of campus. It was the perfect university too. It allowed Eren to study art, Armin medicine, and Mikasa business. The campus was beautiful too. A nice green space in the middle of a busy city. All the buildings were located around the main quad, leaving mostly grass and a few trees.

  
The art building was the furthest from the apartment, leaving Eren to trek across the entire expanse of campus. He usually wouldn’t mind the walk, but he didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts today. Eren kept returning to his dream and thoughts of Levi. He sighed. This time around would be different. Eren would use his art to find him. He’d become famous and let his paintings speak for him. He could only hope that Levi would be looking.

  
The building was empty. Eren’s classmates usually weren’t up as early as him after spending half their nights finishing up projects. Eren walked into the painting studio and slipped into his workstation, eyeing the work in front of him. This time, he’d taken some inspiration from his dream. The painting was of Levi in the moments before he’d attack a titan. His blades raised and the 3DMG pulling him through the air.

  
Eren smiled and touched Levi’s face. Levi was always so graceful when he fought and Eren couldn’t help but admire him.

  
“Eren?” A voice called from behind him.

  
Eren turned. “Professor O’Neal.”

  
“You’re sure here early.” She smiled.

  
Eren turned back to his painting. “Yeah. I thought there might be something I’d want to touch up with this, but there’s nothing that I want to change.”

  
Professor O’Neal walked over and scrutinized the painting. “I agree with you there. It’s a wonderful painting. By the way, Eren. There’s a gallery showing coming up. One for the city and it’s open for all artists. I’ve been meaning to ask if you’d like to submit something and I think it should be this.”

  
Eren stared at her, dumbfounded. His face broke into a grin. “Yes. Absolutely!”

  
“Great! The showing is at the end of the week. I’ll get the rest of the details to you later.” She said before walking off.

  
“Thank you!” Eren called after her. He turned back to his painting, unable to control the smile on his face. This was really happening. He was going to showcase his work!

  
A few other students had begun to filter in and one of them walked over to him. “Hey Eren.” He looked over the painting in front of Eren. “Hey that’s really good! Such an accurate representation too.”

  
Eren frowned. “What are you talking about, Alex?”

  
“Your painting of course. It’s a scene from Ceric Vlanemak’s novel Advancing Giants, right?” Alex hesitantly asked.

  
Eren shook his head. “I’ve never heard of it.”

  
“Never heard of it?” Alex asked in disbelief. “The similarity’s uncanny.” He thought for a minute. “Here,” he pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to Eren. “I think you should read this book and you’ll understand what I mean.”

  
“Okay.” Eren asked looking at what had been handed to him. His eyes widened and he barely registered Alex walking away. On the cover of the book was a pair of far too familiar green eyes. Eren practically ripped the book in half in his haste to open it.

  
_Humanity once was strong. The people had lived stretched across the land, seemingly unable to be contained by anything. That all changed one unfortunate day, the day the Titans came._

  
Eren sat back in disbelief, before plunging right back into the story. He wasn’t sure who this “Ceric” was, but they sure knew a lot about life back then. Eren only got a few more pages in before he was forced to put the book down for class. This day was about to be a long one.

\-------------------------------------------------

  
“Eren, I’m-“Mikasa was abruptly interrupted by a very excited Eren shoving a book in her face.

  
“Mikasa look at this! I don’t know how’s he done it, but this guy knows everything about Titans, the Survey Corps, Levi, and me!”

  
“Eren, calm down. What do you mean he knows everything?” Mikasa asked in disbelief.

  
“Just read it, okay? You’ll understand everything if you just read it.”

  
“If you say so.” Mikasa reluctantly took the novel and moved over to the couch. “But you’re cooking dinner.”

  
Eren moved into the kitchen and began pulling things out for pasta night. The trade-off wasn’t a bad one. Eren actually enjoyed cooking. In one of his past lives he’d even been a chef. He put a pot of water on to boil and poured himself a glass of juice. Eren sipped from his glass and moved over to check on the pot. He opened the pasta box and poured the contents into the now-boiling water. Eren stirred the pasta and began humming something to himself.

  
The pasta was almost finished when he pulled out another pot and began to heat up the sauce. Eren checked the pasta one last time before pouring it into the colander he’d set in the sink earlier. The pasta was moved back into the pot which he nearly dropped when he heard Mikasa scream.

  
“Eren!” She said, running into the kitchen. “Eren, this is incredible! I don’t know who this guy is, but you’re right he knows so much!”

  
“Knows so much about what?” Armin asked, walking into the kitchen.

  
Mikasa ran over to him. “Look at this, Armin. This book is about what happened with the Titans. All of us are in it, it’s incredible!”

  
Armin took the book from her hands and began to read. Eren took the time to save the sauce from burning. He poured it over the cooling pasta and pulled out bowls for the three of them.

  
Armin looked up from where he stood, reading. “I don’t believe it. This is absolutely incredible. Do you know who wrote it?”

  
Mikasa looked at Eren who shook his head. “It has to be Levi.” Armin concluded.

  
Eren’s gut clenched. “How do you know?”

  
“There’s no other way. It’s obviously someone that was close to all of us. It’s his depictions of Levi’s though. They’re right on the mark of who Levi is as a person. Also, Levi’s interactions with you… The only other person that I think would be able to grasp that so well would be you Eren and we all know you didn’t write this.”

  
Hope bubbled up in Eren’s chest. “Is it really him?” He asked. He could feel the tears welling up.

  
“It has to be.” Armin concluded.

  
Eren choked out a sob. Mikasa embraced him, trying to help him find comfort.

  
Armin turned the book over in his hands. “No way.” He whispered in disbelief. “Sadly, there’s no picture of the author, but his description says that he lives right here in New York.”

  
Eren stared at Armin and broke out into a fit of giggles. “I can find him! I’m going to find him this time.”

  
Armin pulled out his computer. “I’m going to start checking phone and address listings. In the meantime, serve up some of the pasta, Eren.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

  
“I can’t believe this!” Eren cried, angrily throwing his fork down on the table.

  
“Calm down, Eren. We’ll find him.” Mikasa reassured.

  
“But we’re so close! We finally get one inkling of where he is and then it just gets crushed.”

  
“Eren,” Armin said calmly. “It’s possible that he’s just listed under a different name.”

  
“What else can we try? We’ve already gone through both Ceric Vlanemak, Levi Ackerman, and both Levi and Ackerman.” Eren said exasperated.

  
“You could try writing a letter to his P.O box.” Mikasa suggested.

  
“That’s a good idea, Mika, but I don’t know how sane it would sound if I claimed that I was the Eren Jaeger from his novel if it’s not Levi.”

  
“We’ll find a way, Eren.” Armin said.

  
Eren put his head on the kitchen table. “Maybe he’ll show up to my gallery showing Friday and see my painting.”

  
“What?!” Armin and Mikasa exclaimed in unision.

  
Eren looked up, surprised. “What?” He asked, confused.

  
“Why didn’t you tell us you had a gallery showing? That’s only in two days.” Mikasa scolded, but had a huge grin on her face.

  
“Because I only found out about it today.” Eren explained.

  
“Congrats, Eren! That’s great!” Armin added.

  
“Yeah, good job.” Mikasa said, obviously pleased.

  
“Thanks.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

  
The next two days passed in an absolute blur. Eren only paid minimal attention to the preparations for the gallery showing as he was far too preoccupied with thoughts of Levi and how to find him. Eren wasn’t sure how he managed it, but he was frustrated, excited, and nervous all at once. Eren breathed, trying to calm himself down as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

  
“You ready, Eren?” Mikasa asked. She was wearing an elegant red dress that didn’t quite reach her knees. Her hair was curled and she wore a nice silver necklace.

  
Eren didn’t feel quite so good looking in his simple black slacks, emerald green dress shirt, and silvery-gray bowtie. “Yeah. Thanks for coming with me.”

  
The two moved into the hallway. “Of course! And you know Armin would be here too if he didn’t have med school things to deal with.”

  
“I know. I’m just nervous.” Eren admitted.

  
“It’ll be great!”

  
The ride to the gallery wasn’t long enough for Eren. It also didn’t help when they pulled up and there were a large number of people, and cameras, attending the event. Eren and Mikasa easily maneuvered through the throng of people into the large space.

  
Eren spotted a familiar face in the crowd of rich people. “Professor O’Neal!” He called.

  
She looked over and immediately smiled. “Eren! It’s so good to see you. Have you seen your painting yet?”

  
“No, we just got here.” He explained.

  
“Follow me, then.” Professor O’Neal led Eren and Mikasa towards the back wall. In the center, hung Eren’s painting of Levi. “There have already been a few offers to buy it.”

  
Eren looked up shocked. “Really? That’s great!”

  
“It is!” She said. Someone caught her eye further back in the crowd. “Oh, Erwin! It’s so good to see you!” She scurried off.

  
“Humanity’s Strongest, huh?” Mikasa said grinning.

  
“Yeah.” Eren said, smiling. “There was nothing better suited to title his painting with.”

  
“It’s beautiful. Let’s go look around.”

  
“Okay.” Before they moved off, Eren paused, feeling someone’s eyes on him. He turned to look at the crowd, but didn’t see anyone.

  
The amount of talented artists that were showcased were incredible. Eren knew he’d never be able to have the kind of talent that others had. Eren had been there for a few hours already. He’d politely mingled with some interested buyers. The evening had been both exciting and tiring. Mikasa had left earlier. She felt bad leaving Eren, but he didn’t want to keep her if she was tired.

  
The showing was just about finished. The crowds were clearing out and buyers were claiming their pieces. Eren walked back over to his painting to give it one last look before he’d lose it forever. Even though Eren made art to give to the world, it always saddened him when he had to give up a piece that he really loved. Honestly, it was surprising that someone had spent $10,000 on one of his paintings.

  
“An interesting title. Humanity’s Strongest.” A voice spoke up from behind him.

  
Eren didn’t turn around. “It is, but nothing else could ever measure up to the man in the painting. You’re the one who bought it, right?”

  
“I am, and I’m not so sure about what you said about his title.” He responded. Eren hummed. “After all, I was never that fond of the title.”

  
Eren’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around. Standing in front of him, smiling that small smile of his, with hands shoved into his pockets, was Levi. “Levi.” Eren whimpered, tears clouding his vision.

  
“Eren.” Levi opened his arms and Eren launched himself into them. Levi was real and Eren couldn’t stop the tears as he began to hiccup. “Sh…Eren…sh, it’s okay. I’m here.”

  
“Levi…Levi, it’s really you. I missed you so much.” Eren said tightening his grip on the other man.

  
“I know. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to find you sooner.”

  
“I thought I’d never see you again.” Eren whispered.

  
Levi kissed the top of his head and rubbed small circles into Eren’s back, calming him. “Are you free tonight? I think we have some catching up to do.”

  
Eren brought his hand up to Levi’s cheek. “No, I’m not free tonight. I have a hot date with my boyfriend who’s been missing for who knows how long.”

  
Levi smiled and took Eren’s hand. “I wouldn’t want you to be late.”

  
The two walked out of the gallery showing towards the parking lot. Levi pulled out his keys and unlocked a sleek, black car.

  
“Levi what’s this?”

  
“My car?”

  
Eren raised his eyebrows. “That is not just a car. It’s a fucking Hennessey Venom GT Spyder.”

  
“Your point?” Levi asked.

  
Eren faltered. “I guess that explains how you paid $10,000 for my painting.” He mumbled.

  
Levi smirked. “I guess this makes me your sugar daddy.”

  
“Levi!” Eren squawked, blushing.

  
“Just get in.”

  
The ride to Levi’s apartment was too long for Eren’s liking. Albeit, it was filled with hand holding and stolen kisses on Eren’s part. Levi had to grit his teeth and try to focus on driving so as not to crash.

  
The elevator ride wasn’t much better. Although this time, Levi was able to kiss Eren back and put his hands all over him. The stumbled out of the lift and down the hallway. Eren had his arms wrapped around the older man and was sucking on his neck as Levi fumbled with his keys. Levi had just managed to unlock his door and Eren pushed the both of them inside and hastily shut the door behind them.

  
Now free from his task, Levi smashed their lips together and pressed Eren up against the wall. The two men were flush against each other, the bulges in their pants extremely noticeable.

  
“God, I missed you so much.” Levi murmured, voice low as he kissed his way down Eren’s chin and neck.

  
Eren sucked in a sharp breath, one of his hands going to Levi’s hair. “Levi.” He whined.

  
“God Eren, yes. Again. Say my name like that again.”

  
Eren readily complied. “Levi…Levi…Levi…”

  
Levi started into the apartment, pulling Eren by his shirt. He worked open the buttons between kisses and licks on Eren’s neck. Once his shirt was completely undone, Eren slid Levi’s suit jacket from his arms and quickly untucked his shirt. Eren tried to calm his shaking hands to work the buttons open, but they wouldn’t stop.

  
Levi took Eren’s hands in his, his lips moving to kiss away the tears that he hadn’t known had started to fall. Eren closed his eyes reveling in the moment and the attention he was receiving from Levi. Levi continued kissing Eren, slowly and lovingly, as he undid his own shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. Taking Eren’s hand once again, Levi finally brought the two of them into the bedroom.

  
Eren discarded his shirt before Levi pushed him down onto the bed, moving to straddle him. Levi left a trail of kisses down Eren’s chest, drawing soft gasps and whimpers from the boy. Levi moved lower, undoing the clasp and zipper of Eren’s pants. Levi looked up at Eren who was watching him through hooded eyes and gently kissed the bulge through Eren’s boxers.

  
Levi slid his deft fingers underneath the elastic of Eren’s boxers and pulled both those and his pants off. Eren sighed and leaned his head back as the cool air met his arousal. Levi kissed the tip before standing up and removing his own pants. He then crawled back on top of Eren and captured his lips once again. Eren grasped Levi’s hips and pulled them both closer together, the friction leaving Levi hissing into Eren’s mouth.

  
Levi reached down between them and gave Eren a few good strokes, causing Eren to arch up off the bed. The younger man practically mewled from the touch alone.

  
“God, Eren…” Levi forced out through gritted teeth. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t know how I ever survived without you.”

  
Eren practically melted under his words, body going limp and sagging into the bed. Levi smiled. Eren hadn’t changed. The simplest amount of praise had Eren falling apart underneath him. “So…beautiful…Eren… _baby_ …” Each word was punctuated with a movement of Levi’s wrist and Eren whined, fucking _whined_ when Levi called him ‘baby.’

  
“Levi…” Eren whimpered.

  
“I know, baby I know.” Levi said sucking his neck.

  
Eren threw his head back and moaned, completely shameless and only for Levi. Levi’s cock twitched at that. The sounds, oh god, _the sounds_ that Eren makes always affected him. Had him dripping with need.

  
Levi gently nudged Eren’s legs apart and reached around to circle Eren’s entrance with a single finger. The small amount of contact had Eren pushing down trying to force Levi inside. Levi smiled and pulled his finger away grabbing lube and condoms from his bedside table. Levi poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and readily complied with Eren's earlier request, slipping one finger in.

  
“Levi…feels so good…need…more…” Eren panted.

  
Levi pushed in a second finger making Eren _mewl_. Levi moaned in response and began to scissor his fingers preparing Eren for what Levi hoped would be the best sex he’s ever had. Eren, desperate for more, tried forcing Levi’s fingers in even farther, but there was nothing left to give. Levi smiled, sliding another finger in. He curled his fingers and frowned. He could have sworn that’s where it was last time.

  
Levi furrowed his brow and curled his fingers again. A strangled cry tore through Eren’s lips and he arched off the bed. Levi smirked and repeated the motion, reducing Eren to a panting and whimpering mess.

  
Eren’s body felt like it was on fire from Levi’s touch. “Levi…Levi…p-please…”

  
Levi crushed his lips against Eren’s once again, while reaching over to grab a condom. He ripped open the foil and rolled it onto his painfully hard cock and lubed that up as well. Levi settled back down between Eren’s legs and lined himself up with Eren’s entrance. Both men sighed as Levi finally entered Eren again after all those lifetimes.

  
Eren looked up into Levi’s eyes with complete adoration and Levi returned his look as he slowly began to move. Levi wanted to take his time with the love of his life, but soon found himself unconsciously increasing his pace. Skin was slapping skin, Levi was panting now, and the delicious moans falling from Eren’s mouth as his held fell back were all the encouragement the other man needed.

  
“L-levi…I’m gonna…cum…” Eren warned moments before the warm liquid was shooting out between their bodies. As Eren’s orgasm rolled through him, he tightened around Levi, effectively pushing the other man over the edge. Levi buried his face in Eren’s neck as he rode out his own orgasm.

  
Levi pulled out and propped himself up on one elbow. He gently brushed the sweat-slicked hair out of Eren’s face and cupped his cheek. “I love you, Eren.”

  
Eren smiled up at him adoringly. “I love you too, Levi. I always have.”

  
Levi kissed the younger man once slowly before getting up to retrieve a wet towel. He cleaned the two of them up and pulled Eren under the covers with him. Eren snuggled up to Levi and tangled their legs together. Levi sighed happily.

  
“You know Eren…” Levi began

  
Eren hummed.

  
“I read that if two soulmates aren’t able to find happiness in their life, they’re reincarnated until they are able to be together.”

  
Eren intertwined his fingers with Levi. “I knew there was a reason for all those lifetimes I spent alone. But I was never alone, was I? I was just having a little trouble finding you.”

  
Levi kissed Eren’s fingers. “Why do you think I wrote a book about us this time around?”

  
“Book?”

  
Levi nodded, waiting patiently, until Eren gasped.

  
“I knew it! You did write Advancing Giants!!” Eren beamed. “The first time I read it, I knew it couldn’t be anyone other than you." He giggled. "So should I start calling you Ceric Vlanemak?”

  
Levi shook his head. “It’s an anagram, Eren.”

  
Eren chuckled. He tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn.

  
“Sleep, Eren. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.

  
Eren shook his head, wanting to stay awake with Levi as long as possible, but he was no match for his exhaustion. Eren’s eyelids slowly closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
_There was blood. So much blood. Eren’s hands trembled. He’d never seen so much blood in all of his life. Eren was shaking. The titans had come and it was a massacre. Eren had never seen anything else like it._

  
_“Levi! Levi where are you?” He called. He needed to find him. He couldn’t leave it like this. He heard a scream off to his right._

  
_“Bastards! Every last one of you!” It was Levi! Eren struggled to his feet and began limping towards Levi who was using every last bit of strength he had to fight off the monsters._

  
_“Levi!” Levi whirled around, his eyes widening._

  
_“Eren!” Levi shouted, panicked. “Behind you!”_

  
_Eren whirled around in time to see a titan looming over him, its smile looking incredibly pleased if it wasn’t so inhuman. Before he could react, he was being pushed out of the way. Eren hit the ground hard, but pulled himself back around to see the mouth that had been aiming for him grab Levi instead. Levi screamed in pain, blood dripping from between the Titan's teeth.  
_

  
_“No. NO!” Eren screamed rushing for Levi’s outstretched hand._

  
_“Eren.” Levi said gently. “Don’t cry, Eren.”_

  
_Eren hiccupped and sunk to his knees, Levi becoming further and further out of reach. “Levi.” He whimpered._

  
_“I’ll find you. I promise, Eren. I’ll find you no matter what. No matter how long it takes!”_

  
_The titan tilted its head up, making to swallow Levi when-_

  
Eren bolted upright in bed, chest heaving. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Eren covered his mouth with his hand and choked out a sob.

  
“Eren, shh, it’s just a dream. Everything’s okay. You’re here and I’m here. There are no more Titans.” Levi said, trying to calm Eren down. Levi cradled Eren’s face in his hands, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

  
Eren grasped at Levi’s shirt, letting the sobs wrack his body. Levi continued tracing soothing circles on Eren’s cheeks. Before long, Eren was able to calm himself down, his breathing returning to normal.

  
“Better?” Levi asked.

  
Eren nodded. Levi kissed him slowly.

  
“I’m not going to leave you, Eren. Not this time and never again.” Levi gently pulled Eren back down onto the bed and cradled him in his arms. The two fell asleep together for the first of many nights to come.


End file.
